


The Men Cloaked in Shadow

by Casey_Wolfe



Series: The Stag, the Dragon, and the Empath [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Psychopaths In Love, Rare Pairings, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is enjoying molding Francis into the dragon, but he’s also spinning his plans for freeing Hannibal. With Francis’ Becoming can they pull off the escape of the century and create their own murderous version of a happily ever after?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Men Cloaked in Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the S3 finale ahoy! A sequel to “Dragonskin” (formerly “The Stag, the Dragon, and the Empath” which I decided to use as the series title instead) which plays around with the rest of the Red Dragon storyarc of the show, including the finale. The title is a play on the episode title “And the Woman Clothed in Sun.” Enjoy!

They were at Will’s home enjoying an afternoon with the dogs. Most of them were running around the vast yard, chasing each other or any small critters that caught their eye. Winston however was sticking close by, content to lay by their feet on the porch.

Francis wandered outside, bringing with him a second round of beers. “Here you are.” Will thanked him, leaning in to kiss him softly before opening the bottle. As he was taking a drink he noticed Francis shake his head. “I’m not sure I’ll get used to that.”

Will smiled softly. “You will. You’re safe here Francis. Safe with me.”

He didn’t reply, simply stepped up into Will’s space and snuggled against him, the smaller man not minding being pressed against the railing. Will smiled fondly, one arm wrapping around him as his free hand allowed him to continue drinking. They had reason to celebrate after all.

Both of them were still riding on a high from their full moon hunt. Will had been with him, watching over him, helping to guide him at times. He was correct however when he felt Francis was a natural, the way he moved having a certain grace of confidence that couldn’t be taught.

Will himself hadn’t killed anyone, content to observe for the most part. He didn’t mind whispering dark suggestions into his fledgling dragon’s ear however. The power and passion that had passed between them was intense. The spark that had been lit became an inferno by the time they had returned to Will’s.

It had only taken Francis a moment to realize why Will had instilled the strict rule about not killing pets. Admittedly he had nothing against the creatures themselves, rather it simply being a means of insuring his success. Instead, Will had kidnaped the latest family’s dog. As much as he had wanted to bring him home, he couldn’t rightly be so obvious, instead leaving him at the house once they were finished.

As though hearing his internal thoughts, Winston rose and stretched before wandering over to sit next to Francis, gazing up at him thoughtfully. “It’s like he can see right through me,” Francis mused, causing Will to chuckle.

“He’s rather… insightful.”

Will would have added more but the crunch of gravel drew his attention to the car pulling in the drive. He turned his head away before showing his obvious frustration at being interrupted. “Jack.” He practically spat the words. “I’ll handle this.”

“I’m right here,” Francis assured, hand running down the length of his arm.

As Jack got out of the car, Will wandered to the end of the porch, a faux smile in place. “Jack. This is a surprise.”

“Is it really?” Jack’s face was grim, coming to stand at the bottom of the steps. “The full moon was two nights ago. We found the Fairy’s latest victims.” Jack missed the way Francis twitched at the name.

Will lowered his brows. “Where at?”

Jack looked to Francis who had come up behind Will. “You have company,” he said instead.

“Yeah.” He played on the quiet awkwardness he had always been known for, something Hannibal had helped him overcome. “Jack Crawford, Francis Dolarhyde. My boyfriend.” The statement was punctuated by Francis settling a hand on Will’s hip.

“Good to finally meet you,” Francis played along, his voice raspy as he tried to focus on the enunciation of his words.

“Boyfriend?” was all Jack could ask. “When did this happen?”

Will gave a little shrug, leaning back against Francis casually. “A few months now?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It’s not like we really talked after…” Will appeared uncomfortable. “It was easier not talking to any of you once the trial was over.”

Jack nodded in understanding. “Well,” he looked between them, “I’m sorry to interrupt your plans, but…”

“Duty calls,” Francis filled in. To Will he said, “I’ll put the dogs in the house and lock up.”

“No it’s okay,” Will assured. “Stay. I may not be back until late, but…”

“Maybe not ‘til morning,” Jack supplied. “It depends on how long you’ll want to stay at the scene.”

Will sighed, “An overnight bag it is then.” He gave Francis an apologetic look and excused himself into the house.

Jack watched him go before turning to study Francis. “So how is it that you met Will?”

It was a good thing they had prepared such stories in advance, that way when Jack inevitably grilled Will in the car their stories would match up. “I live outside Quantico,” Francis explained, “in Joplin, near the Prince Williams Park.” Jack nodded. “I, uh, lost my dog. Will was the one that found her.”

Jack cracked the hint of a grin. “Leave it to Will to find a dog.”

“Well…” Francis deflated, looking away. He didn’t like the way Jack was staring; it made him twitch. To the Agent however, it just seemed as though he were recalling something painful. “She was dead. Hit by a car.”

“Sorry to hear that.” Jack seemed sincere, but obviously still curious. “What in the world was Will doing all the way out there?”

“He’d been going to the park to fish after his classes. Guess he was trying out all the streams or something.” Francis shrugged, confusion clear. He didn’t need to pretend that he didn’t understand Will’s thing about fishing. “Sadie always liked going to the park for walks. Not surprising she was there.”

Sadie was in fact a woman he’d taken home years before, attempting to love her, make her part of his life. It had ended with blood. In hindsight it wasn’t surprising, and now her body was buried out there in the vast forest.

Will came out with a small bag in hand. “I’m sorry about this babe,” he apologized, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “I’ll call you if we end up staying over.”

“It’s alright,” he answered with a little smile, cupping Will’s face. “Just be careful.”

“You too.”

Francis watched the car leave, waiting until the sounds of the engine faded into the distance before heading for his own vehicle.

* * *

“I assume if you’re calling,” Hannibal began their conversation, “that means Jack has collected our Will.” Francis didn’t miss the use of _our_ in Hannibal’s statement and couldn’t help but smile.

After bringing Francis to the asylum that first time, all parties knew it was too risky to have him go there again. Instead he had taken to calling Hannibal, using the same ploy as the first time. Tapping into Hannibal’s old office line and making the caller ID show his lawyer’s was child’s play to someone as tech savvy as Francis.

“He has,” Francis confirmed.

“And what do you make of Jack?”

Not bothering to deny it, Francis answered, “I don’t like him. Everything about him… rubs me the wrong way.”

“Yes, he is quite the manipulator himself.” Hannibal allowed his own brand of displeasure be heard. “He used Will for far too long, broke him nearly beyond repair.”

Francis had heard brief accounts of what had happened during the Ripper case, and even Will’s stint as a cop and FBI consultant before he went into teaching, already damaged by the job. He didn’t know details, however the way both Will and Hannibal spoke of things, Francis understood. Will was unique, a gift, and should have been treated as extremely precious. It was a mistake Jack had come to regret, though apparently he had not fully learned his lesson.

“I’d like to rip his throat out,” Francis growled, the inner beast coming to the surface. The dragon roiled inside him, unsettled with being apart from both its mates.

 _Mates_. Well, that was something that hadn’t crossed Francis’ mind before. It was true he already cared greatly for Will, and could see himself doing so with Hannibal, but to make such a bold claim… Still, where the thought should have terrified him, Francis found it comforting, settling the dragon just a little.

“In time,” Hannibal replied evenly. “Although I suspect Will would rather just leave everything and everyone here behind.”

“He just wants us to be together.”

There was a slight smile in Hannibal’s voice as he agreed, “I know he does. And I would desire nothing more than to see that happen.”

“Me too,” Francis managed to reply through the emotion choking him up.

Wouldn’t Hannibal be pleased with the plan Will was weaving as they spoke.

* * *

The interview with Freddie was finished and so Will excused himself by saying to no one in particular, “I need to go call Francis.”

Naturally, as Will stepped into the other room, Freddie asked Jack, “Who’s Francis?”

“Will’s new boyfriend.”

“Oh really?” She raised her brows, looking over to the partially closed door. “I’m sure Hannibal isn’t happy about that one.”

“I doubt he knows,” Jack replied. “I didn’t until the other day.”

“Furthermore,” Chilton put in, “I doubt Hannibal can feel anything resembling affection to anyone.”

“Maybe. Maybe not,” Freddie replied. “But he has been proven to be the jealous type.” To Jack she asked, “Does Dr. Bloom know?”

“I got the impression from Will that I was the first to find out. Apparently it’s only been a few months.”

“Long enough to form an attachment,” Chilton commented. “And for him to inform his friends.”

Jack brushed it off, echoing what Will had told him. “It was hard for him after everything. Being around us was only a reminder of everything that had happened.”

Will appeared then, cell phone in hand as he asked Freddie, “When were you planning to run the story?”

“As soon as I get home and type it up of course.”

He looked to Jack then, a plea on his face. “Can’t we hold it off ‘til morning?”

“What’s this about Will?” Jack asked.

“Francis is worried,” he sighed. “He wants to see me.”

“I’m not sure that’s such a good idea.”

“I know, and I told him that. But we don’t know how long this is going to last. We might not even draw him out until the next full moon. We already know he takes the time to stalk his prey. What would make me so different?” Will sighed. “Please Jack? I won’t be able to see him until this is done. Just dinner. That’s all, I promise.”

It was clear that Jack was going against his better judgment but just as Will knew, Jack couldn’t deny his request either. “Alright. You have tonight.” He gave Freddie a pointed look and she agreed, however there was no missing the way her wheels were already turning.

Will thanked him, large grin in place. He started to walk away with the phone to his ear, his reply carrying back to them. “It’s alright babe. I’ll meet you at the fountain outside in ten minutes.”

With the bait set, when Francis showed up they didn’t hold back on the public displays of affection.

Sure enough, along with the originally intended article in _Tattle Crime,_ there was an additional article regarding Will having a new squeeze. Though she never named Francis or used any pictures that showed his face to avoid Jack and Will’s wrath, it played right into their hands. Pictures graced the article that included them kissing and walking while holding hands.

Freddie naturally never missed an opportunity to put in her personal observations. “ _I would have never suspected that the introverted Will Graham would put himself out there to date but that’s precisely what has happened,_ ” Hannibal read aloud in amusement. “ _A few months ago, former one half of the infamous ‘Murder Husbands’ has seemingly found himself a new beau._ ”

Will smirked. “I thought it was a nice touch myself.”

Naturally Hannibal started to see the threads his mate was weaving together, the plan that was shaping before his eyes brilliant in design. “Be careful Will,” he warned all the same. “I am in no position to protect you.”

Will continued to smile at him easily, placing his fingers through one of the holes. “Don’t worry. I’ve got everything under control.”

* * *

When Chilton wound up dead, burned to death in the courtyard of where Will was hiding out, Jack was convinced that Hannibal had been in contact with the Tooth Fairy. “He prefers to be called the Great Red Dragon,” Hannibal mused, only confirming Jack’s suspicions. Although he couldn’t get Hannibal to admit he had put the Dragon up to it- after all, killing Chilton in such a way and leaving him for Will was a pretty clear message.

Of course that hadn’t been what really happened. While Will was busy being so-called bait, Francis was out killing Chilton’s bodyguards before binding the man to a wheelchair to take his own ride while on fire. It had been a gift for Hannibal, no doubt, and Hannibal couldn’t help but find a little private joy in the fact Will was also sending a message to Freddie at the same time: _Back off, or you’re next._

It wasn’t as though Francis didn’t know Jack was listening in on their conversation while Alana looked on. Will had warned him and they had discussed what to say. There was nothing that could point to Francis, his voice even being scrambled in case Jack otherwise managed to recognize the raspy, deliberate way of speaking.

“What would you have me do?” Francis asked.

Alana was giving Hannibal a look, one that told him to behave. Not that Hannibal was one to heed such warnings, even knowing what it would cost him . It was worth it though to be of use to Will. “Save yourself,” Hannibal answered. “Kill them all.”

Jack left in a huff, Alana stepping up to the partition. “I warned you Hannibal,” she reminded. Her gaze was hard. “I’m not sure what games you and Will are playing with the Dragon but don’t.”

“Are you trying to imply something Alana?”

“I am.” She didn’t give way, not even under Hannibal’s piercing gaze. “I’m _implying_ you’re using Will. That you’re endangering him.” Alana looked around at all the extras Hannibal was allowed in his cell, the items he would now lose. “I’ll have the orderlies in to gather your things shortly.”

* * *

The trace had been successful, leading the FBI team to Hannibal’s former office. “Well,” Zeller mused, looking at the burnt remains of what was in the still hot fireplace, “apparently you weren’t wrong about that Hannibal obsession.” He pulled a piece of paper out with his tongs, holding it up for them to see. “Though looks like that’s not the only obsession.”

There was the article in _Tattle Crime_ about Will and Francis. Will looked at Jack and frowned, attention drawn to Price who had saved more pages from the dying embers. “It’s pretty clear he’s been following both Hannibal _and_ Will. This appears to be from a scrapbook.”

Jack carefully flipped over the fragile, crumbling pages. “Clippings about the Ripper, the trial,” Jack concluded. He looked up at Will as he added, “Plenty about you too.”

“A lot of Freddie Lounds’ crap,” Zeller scoffed, pulling another _Tattle Crime_ piece from the fireplace. It was the article that had first named them Murder Husbands. “Is he jealous?”

He had been addressing Jack who looked to Will in deferment. “If Hannibal has found someone as obsessed with me as he is…” Will licked his lips and swallowed in a nervous gesture. “Frankly I’m afraid of what that means.”

“You and me both,” Jack agreed.

* * *

Once another kill had gone by without them being no closer to finding the Dragon, Will made a suggestion he knew Jack wouldn’t like. “We need bait.”

“I’m not going to like this am I?”

“Nope,” Will answered honestly. “But I think it’s our best option.”

Jack sighed but nodded all the same. “Lay it on me.”

Indeed Jack wasn’t thrilled with the idea. However he was also made to realize that they needed to try _something_ or else they were very likely to sentence another family to death.

The plan was to move Hannibal into Federal custody, claiming that he would be helping in a more formal capacity with the case. They would stage a breakout, drawing out the Dragon. After all, he clearly was fascinated with Hannibal. There would be no resisting the lure. Add in Will to the mix and it would be too good to pass up.

What hadn’t been in the plan- as far as Jack knew- was the escape was going to be just a bit more real and a lot more dramatic.

Will closed his eyes, forcing a steadying breath when he heard the car speeding towards them on the rural road they traveled, the sirens of this third police cruiser coming on. Once it had passed by, he opened his eyes and met Hannibal’s gaze in the cage across from him. He may not have been able to warn Hannibal of the plan beforehand but he knew his mate understood, giving a barely perceptible nod.

Francis paced the lead squad car that escorted the FBI van. Without any hesitation, he brought up the silenced pistol and fired twice. The driver slumped over the wheel, causing the car to swerve. The van caught the vehicle’s front bumper, losing control and careening into the deep ditch at the side of the road.

Inside, Hannibal really could do little to brace himself while in the straight jacket as he was. Not that it mattered as the small cage caught him whereas Will was sent flying around the back of the van, head impacting against the glass.

“Will!” Hannibal’s voice was muffled and he struggled to loosen the jacket more than he already had been discreetly doing. He needed to get to Will.

Will’s head was ringing, his vision faded as he lay slumped on the floor of the van all the way in the back. From the other side of the partition he could hear the distinctive sound of gunfire as the two Agents in the cab were taken care of. His head lulled to the side, trying to focus on breathing.

When the van door opened, he winced from the light, making out the blurred shape of a man. The Agent riding in the back with him went down next, the body thudding against the side before collapsing on the floor near Will. He groaned a little as he was jostled in the process.

“Will?” It was Francis, climbing into the van, walking hunched to the back. “Are you alright?” He reached out a gloved hand, cradling Will’s face.

“I will be,” he assured, his vision starting to clear already. “Go.” When Francis hesitated, he put more force behind the order. “ _Go_.”

He nodded briskly, opening the cage door with the key from the dead Agent riding shotgun. “Alright?” he asked Hannibal, who nodded in turn, already pulling his arms to the front as he finally freed himself from the jacket. “Be careful,” Francis mentioned, looking between them both before leaving quickly.

The sound of the pilfered cruiser was fading when Hannibal got off the mask and jacket, going to Will’s side as he tried to stand. “Will.”

“Don’t start.” Will winced, holding his head a moment. He knew he would be read the riot act later for taking such a risk. For the moment though they needed to put the last bit of plan into effect. “Go,” he urged Hannibal, waving his hand towards the door. “I’ll be right there.”

Hannibal gave him a look, one that promised Will wasn’t getting out of it. When Will pulled out his cell phone though, Hannibal understood and nodded. He would get the car ready.

Will had to wait a minute for the nausea to subside before dialing Jack. The man picked up on the second ring. “Will? What’s wrong?”

He breathed heavily into the phone, playing up his injuries. Not that it was hard given how crappy he felt after being tossed around like a rag-doll. “It was him,” Will answered in clear distress. “The Dragon. He… he ran us off the road Jack.” He gasped a little, followed by a groan as he moved- only half the pain was an act. “Everyone’s dead.”

“Where’s Hannibal?” Jack immediately asked.

 _That’s okay. Don’t ask about_ _ **me**_ _or anything_ , Will thought bitterly. Hannibal had been right to show him how much Jack used him. “I don’t know,” he answered instead. “I need to… need to get out of here.” He made sure to make a lot of noise as he climbed out of the van.

“Will?... _Will_?”

“I don’t… I don’t see anything.” Will pretended to be catching his breath. “Jack, it’s a mess here. It’s-” He cut himself off as though realizing something important. “Oh God Jack. You have to get to Francis. They know about him. They’ll go after him to make me pay. Jack you have to get him! You have to keep him safe!”

“Will calm down. We’ll get him. It’s okay.” Will didn’t need to tell him how clearly obsessive both Hannibal and the Dragon were about him. They knew Hannibal was the jealous type as well. Thanks to Freddie’s article, they both had a target, one that would wipe out a threat and cause pain to Will in the same fell swoop.

“You _have_ to Jack. Please don’t let-” Will cried out in pain, dropping the phone onto the pavement.

“Will!” Jack’s voice carried from the phone but Will was smirking.

Hannibal stood in front of him, shaking his head in amusement at the man’s performance. No doubt Jack thought Will was in trouble himself now. Hannibal had destroyed the cameras in the wrecked cruisers before Will even emerged, and they really should have been leaving, but first he had something important to do.

Of course Will had the same thought, already stepping up into Hannibal’s arms. They shared a kiss that was devouring and all-consuming. All their pent up frustration, their aching and wanting, was let out in one passionate embrace.

“We have to go,” Hannibal murmured against his lips, not particularly wishing to let him go. Will nodded all the same.

The pair headed for the least damaged police car, the sound of Jack yelling Will’s name following them.

* * *

Francis dumped the cruiser off a country road, not bother to hide it. It was low-jacked which was all part of their plan. The police cars would be left South of where the escape happened. The FBI would naturally assume it to be their direction of travel, when in fact they would be headed North while they were busy chasing false leads.

He stepped into the treeline where a dirtbike was waiting, camouflaged by the low hanging branches. There was a spare car they had arranged for the drop where Will was supposed to go to. They were to meet up at a small home back in the wilderness that Hannibal used for years as part of his hunting. They would be safe there until they could make their move.

Francis smiled as the bike came to life, revving the engine a little before heading off the route he had practiced taking only a few days prior. He couldn’t wait to get to the house, to hold Will again and to truly meet Hannibal. He could only imagine how happy Hannibal was to finally be free and Francis hoped he would be proud of them and their plan.

As far as the FBI would be concerned, Will was a hostage. Then again, so was Francis. Jack would arrive at his mansion to find it torn apart with no sign of Francis anywhere, save for some blood that corroborated a struggle, though not enough to believe him dead. No, if anything went wrong and they were discovered, Will and Francis would be thought to be victims of Hannibal and the Dragon, stolen away into the night. It was the one thing Will made sure of so that Hannibal wouldn’t be upset with them for taking such a risk.

When he reached the cliffside retreat, he parked the bike next to the car. Despite leaving the scene first, Francis had more miles to travel and thus wasn’t surprised to find the others had beaten him there. Walking around to the back patio, Francis could hear the raised voices.

His brows lowered, taking a slower approach. He didn’t hear anyone outside of Will and Hannibal but there was no telling if they had unwanted company or not.

“I said no!” Will’s words reached his ears and Francis came around the side. He saw the pair through the large windows that faced the patio.

“I don’t really think that’s your decision to make,” Hannibal replied.

Francis opened the back door, drawing their attention. “What’s wrong?” he asked immediately, looking between them.

Will sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I told Hannibal that he was _not_ to harm Alana and her family but he seems bent on it anyway.”

“She has been living on borrowed time since that day Will. I shouldn’t have to tell you that.”

“Alana has helped us many times over,” Will shot back with a glare. “Hell neither of us might even be here if she hadn’t devised your escape at Muskrat Farms.”

“To her own benefit as well,” Hannibal pointed out.

As though he had said nothing, Will plowed forward. “She allowed us to exchange letters all that time, to shut off the cameras when I visited so we would have privacy to speak our minds.”

“Because it didn’t threaten her.”

“For nothing more than being a good friend,” Will countered.

The pair continued to stare at each other, Will’s anger showing while Hannibal’s was more hidden, only subtle clues on his face giving him away. Francis shifted uneasily from his place near the door. He felt as though he was intruding but didn’t dare leave either.

When Hannibal didn’t give in right away, Will informed, “I promised Alana she and her family would be safe. If you want to make me a liar Hannibal then go right ahead.” He threw that out knowing full well Hannibal wouldn’t.

Sure enough he relented, sighing and breaking their staring content. “As you wish Will,” he replied softly.

Will stepped up to Hannibal, features softening along with his posture. “There are plenty of other people on our list,” he pointed out, hand coming up to cup his face. He pressed a soft kiss to Hannibal’s lips. “Besides, we should focus on getting away first. Everything else will come afterward.”

Hannibal agreed, their lips brushing together as he did so.

With the tension bled out of the room, Francis let out a little sigh. His muscles uncoiled, an instinctive response at the time that seemed silly in the aftermath. These men weren’t his abusive grandmother that raised him. And despite them both being deadly, Francis had no thought that he could be in danger, that they would turn on him.

Will looked over at him, a knowing expression on his face. He smiled softly in encouragement, lightening the mood by saying, “Now I believe there was some celebrating to get to."

Francis’ gaze turned to Hannibal then, finding the man was already looking at him. Their eyes met and Francis felt that same mix of awe and desire he had felt when they met back at the asylum. In that moment, Hannibal’s mask faded away, allowing Francis to fully see the beautiful predator underneath.

Francis wasn’t even aware that he had moved until he was standing just out of reach of Hannibal. He was completely unafraid when Hannibal held out his hand in offer. He stepped right into Hannibal’s arms, eyes fluttering closed at the first actual _real_ contact they made as they held each other.

Will’s lips twitched up into a smirk. His lovers were gorgeous. Flaring his wings, Francis was preening while Hannibal ran his hand gently along his back. Likewise Hannibal was showing off his array of antlers, a proud creature that enjoyed the recognition. Will could see it all in his mind’s eye, the two predators he loved more than anything.

Francis took hold of Hannibal’s chin, tilting it back a little before slotting their mouths together. In truth, Hannibal was surprised that Francis had taken up the initiative. But then he knew that the dragon that stood before him was an evolved creature from when they first met; Will had seen to that. It was a smooth glide of lips, tongue brushing along Francis’ lower lip in approval before momentarily taking it between his teeth.

They pulled back a little as Will pressed against them. Their smallest companion nuzzled his nose along Hannibal’s jaw before doing the same to Francis- which he had to rise a little on his toes to do. “Now that you’re here,” Will commented, “I think we can get started.”

He didn’t bother beating around the bush. Will simply started towards the hall that led to the master bedroom, glancing over his shoulder. With a raised brow he inquired, “Coming?” He smirked to himself when he heard them both follow eagerly.

Hannibal was last in the room, arms wrapping around Francis from behind. He leaned in then, smelling along their new mate’s neck. Francis smelled of Will and his home, of the dogs they were being forced to leave behind for logistical purposes, of gunpowder and blood. “You’re so beautiful,” he rumbled into Francis’ ear, not missing the way he ducked his head at the praise. _Still a little shy then_. Well, he and Will would certainly cure him of that in time.

“Isn’t he?” Will agreed, pressing against Francis’ front. A little more confident with Will, Francis hooked the back of his neck, pulling their youngest lover into a kiss.

As their tongues twined together, Francis felt teeth at his neck. Rather than shy away, Francis curved his neck, allowing Hannibal better access. The predator at his back rumbled an approval, teeth turning from a teasing scrape to a bite that made Francis keen.

“Mate,” Hannibal declared in his ear before biting again.

“ _Mate_ ,” Francis agreed, voice strained somewhere between pleasure and pain.

“All ours,” Will said with a smirk, leaning in to lick at the fresh marks when Hannibal pulled back, soothing away the burn.

Fingers dug into Will’s hips. “And mine too.” Will grinned in agreement. Francis reached back for Hannibal, managing to snag his shirt- he had changed out of that horrible prison garb.

“We are all parts of a whole,” Hannibal answered the unasked question. They were equals, mates, plain and simple.

Will nipped at Francis’ lip. “I want to watch the two of you,” he spoke. “Want to see Hannibal take you." Francis groaned, pressing back against Hannibal who hummed his approval.

Hannibal threw Francis face first down on the bed, the man bouncing a couple times before settling. He propped himself up on his elbows, craning his head to look over his shoulder where Will and Hannibal were kissing. When Will pulled away, he ran his fingers along Francis’ spine as he moved to join him on the bed. He sat at the head of the bed, back against the headboard, and grinned impishly.

Francis ended up rolling over onto his back, gazing at Hannibal in obvious desire. For Hannibal’s part, he never took his eyes off Francis as he started to strip out of his clothes. Will’s lips came down next to Francis’ ear. “You may want to catch up dear.” It was then Francis noticed Will’s shirt was off, tossed aside on the floor.

He nodded hastily, reaching down to undo his belt. Francis had barely finished kicking his pants off before he was tackled. Hannibal had him pinned firmly to the bed, hands wrapping around Francis’ wrists. “And just where is this gorgeous tattoo I’ve been hearing about?” he mused, eyes flashing with intrigue.

When Francis pushed to roll his upper body off the bed, Hannibal allowed it. He also didn’t hide the fact he was looking over the other’s build once his shirt was removed. “Gorgeous,” Hannibal purred, licking along the corded muscle of his neck.

Francis’ hands came up to clench at Hannibal’s back, a light gasp leaving his lips. Being with Hannibal, skin on skin, was something he could have never dreamed possible. Oh, he had wished for it, just as much as he had wished for Will, however he never thought it to become real until that day Will found him at his home.

He was flipped over, Hannibal hovering over him to admire the artwork on his back just as Will had. “So beautiful,” Hannibal murmured, tongue tracing along one of the horns, pressing his lips almost reverently on Francis’ shoulder.

As Hannibal sank lower, kissing and licking along his back, Francis let out a breathy little sigh of pleasure. Looking up he found Will watching, a soft smile on his face. Francis’ hand crept across the space, taking hold of Will’s thigh. “Don’t worry about me,” Will assured. “Just enjoy yourself.”

Hannibal bit into his ass and Francis jumped a little in surprise. He looked back over his shoulder, Hannibal grinning up at him. “How do you like it?” he asked.

Will and he may have been exploring their sexual bond together but Francis was still relatively new to being with another man. All he could offer was, “I want to see you.” The rest he would let Hannibal figure out.

Not opposed to that, Hannibal rolled his soon-to-be lover once more, meeting those blue eyes. Francis wasn’t afraid of him, didn’t shed away from the dark creature looming in his own gaze. If anything Francis was excited by it, the smell of arousal growing in the room. There was no doubting that he was their mate.

The prep was thorough, ignoring Francis’ protests that he was fine. Hannibal had always been that way though; no matter how much he ached to sink himself into his lover, he was careful to make things safe and pleasurable for all involved. To others it may have seemed odd but Will knew it was exactly like Hannibal.

Will watched them kiss, Francis whining in need, back arching off the bed. Their dragon was strong, muscles shifting powerfully beneath his skin. Not that Hannibal or Will didn’t have their own toned forms but Francis certainly beat them out in that department. Will couldn’t help but wonder who of them would win out in a physical confrontation- not that he could forsee a future where that would become a possibility.

“Please,” Francis breathed against lips.

Finally Hannibal agreed, adjusting them a little before pressing inside Francis. A long, low moan left Francis’ throat, Hannibal gasping at the heat. It had been far too long since he’d felt the touch of another, let alone done anything like this. It was a beautiful gift his mates were giving him.

Will watched the way Hannibal rolled his hips, driving in and out of Francis in slow, firm strokes. The two were wrapped around each other, completely focused on their coupling. Will could _feel_ their pleasure. He didn’t even need to see the pendulum swing, knowing these two creatures as he did.

No, he could see the predatory gleam in Hannibal’s eyes, hear his heart beat strong and sure in his chest, could feel the pride and attraction coursing through him. Francis was just as open to Will’s empathetic gift, his bliss flowing through Will’s veins as though it was his own, the way he climbed higher towards release.

Will’s took a long, deep breath through his nose. If he wasn’t careful he would lose himself in them and come without even getting in the game.

Will moved onto his hands and knees, hovering over Francis. He stole a kiss from the man before doing the same to Hannibal. “You both look… incredible.” The word didn’t do them justice but it was all Will could think of in the moment, his mind fogged with lust.

“Will,” Francis breathed, grabbing his forearm.

“Right here baby,” he assured, pressing another kiss to his lips.

It wasn’t enough though, Francis reaching up above his head to undo Will’s jeans. Will didn’t fight as Francis tugged them down, freeing his erection. He was dripping pre-come and Francis tilted his head back, tongue swiping over the slit.

Getting the hint, Will shifted closer and Francis took him into his mouth. Will groaned in pleasure, reaching out a hand and finding Hannibal’s shoulder. He used Hannibal’s more stable position up on his knees, with Francis’ legs around his hips, to keep himself from toppling over. Hannibal only grinned, leaning over to kiss Will once again.

Their bodies synced, all of them chasing after release but also urging their partners towards the edge along with them.

It seemed to happen all at once. Will’s balls rose and the fire in the pit of his stomach warned him just before he came with a shout. Francis groaned around his pulsing cock, spilling his own seed in turn when Hannibal tagged his prostate. Between his lover’s cries of release and the tightening channel, Hannibal really didn’t stand a chance, following his lovers over the proverbial cliff.

They were all too content to do anything about the mess, even Hannibal who was notorious for cleanliness. Rather they managed to simply climb up further on the bed, collapsing into a heap of tangled limbs.

Will gave his mates a sleepy smile from his place between them, wrapped in heat and emotion. “Welcome home Hannibal.” Francis grinned into his shoulder.

Hannibal looked upon them both smiling up at him and felt a weight ease from his shattered heart. Home. Yes, he was finally home again.

Tomorrow would take them far away from Baltimore and Wolf Trap, from Jack and the FBI and anyone else that would dare to rip them apart. Tomorrow he and his mates would be in the wind, out to sea or on a plane. Hannibal would show them the world, content in wherever they roamed with them by his side.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
